


Magia

by Kaantt



Series: Infragilis-e [2]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Scars, TW : Blood, TW : Violence, TW : descriptions of death, TW : discussions of trauma, Tw : attempted suicide, Tw : implied rape, Tw : torture, puis du fluff, tw : death, un peu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaantt/pseuds/Kaantt
Summary: (Ne prends sens que dans le cadre de ma fic ἀλέξω )(Une scène qui pourrait se trouver juste après le chapitre 7 mais qui est bien trop longue)Uinda n'a jamais eu peur de rien. Ou du moins elle a appris à ne plus avoir peur.(Sérieusement si vous êtes sensibles ne lisez pas)
Relationships: Antonius Clodius (Oc)/Marcus Flavius (Oc), Galessin/Uinda (O.C), Uinda (Oc)/Aemilia (Oc), Uinda (Oc)/Roxane (Oc)
Series: Infragilis-e [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012062
Kudos: 2





	Magia

Uinda s'assoit au bord du lit, enfin, de leur lit maintenant certainement. Ses cheveux blanc sont emmêlés, sa peau se teinte délicatement de rouge, quelques suçons ornent la base de son cou, son souffle est encore un peu court mais elle arrive doucement à retrouver la maîtrise de sa respiration. Elle entend le frottement des draps et d'un corps, elle sent un poids qui s'installe confortablement dans son dos, elle sourit doucement. Une main rugueuse se pose sur sa hanche, l'homme à ses côtés pose un baiser dans le bas de son dos, elle fait passer ses cheveux sur son épaule pour les rattacher avant de se recoucher, elle les tresse, dévoilant ainsi sa peau. La main de son amant remonte lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le bout de ses doigts est glacé, le contraste avec sa peau brûlante est délicieux. Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle noue le bas de sa tresse et s'apprête à s'allonger contre son partenaire, soudain, la main arrête sa course, elle entend l'homme se redresser, elle le sent s'approcher encore plus d'elle. Son regard sur son dos la brûle.

"Galessin? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Le duc ne lui répond pas. Son pouce trace lentement une ligne sur son dos. Uinda tressaille. Son doigt remonte le long d'une de ses cicatrices. Elle commence à trembler. Il ne devait pas voir ses cicatrices, ce n'était pas prévu. Il trace le contour d'une autre cicatrice maintenant. Celle-là part de son épaule et descend jusqu'à sa clavicule. Elle se dégage des bras du duc et quitte le lit avant de se retourner, elle ne veut pas qu'il voit son dos, elle tremble de plus en plus. Galessin la regarde avec incompréhension. Elle baisse les yeux et murmure :

"Galessin, tu peux-

-Uinda..."

Les bras de son amant s'enroulent autour d'elle. Galessin cherche son regard mais elle, fait tout pour l'éviter. Elle ne peut pas l'affronter, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle peut enfin l'aimer, être dans ses bras. S'ils en parlent, sa bulle de bonheur explosera et elle ne pourra pas le supporter. Son amant ne comprend pas. Que lui arrive-t-il? Il embrasse son ventre terriblement tendrement. Ses chairs se contractent sous ses baisers mais elle semble se détendre un peu. Ses mains recommencent à caresser son dos. Il sent sous ses doigts les minces cicatrices blanches qui parcourent ses clavicules et la chute de ses reins, il les parcourt les unes après les autres. Il hésite un peu à en parler, elle n'est peut-être pas prête. Mais il ne peut pas laisser passer ça, faire comme s'il n'y avait rien, pour lui, comme pour elle, il ne peut pas faire ça.

"Qu'est-ce qui-

-C'est moche n'est-ce pas? Le coupe-t-elle, il y a presque une pointe de plaisanterie dans sa voix.

-Non." Dit-il fermement.

L'enchanteresse lui adresse un regard curieux et rempli de crainte. C'est étrange. Il ne ment pas. Elle sait quand il ment, elle a toujours su décrypter ses expressions et ses paroles. Il est honnête, sincère, les cicatrices ne le dérangent pas. Mais... Elle ne comprend pas. Pourquoi n'est-il pas dégoûté par ses cicatrices? Est-ce qu'il joue avec elle? Non. Il ne ment pas. Il ne ment pas. Il s'en fiche. Pourquoi? Comment peut-il- Les mains de Galessin sur les siennes interrompent le cours de ses pensées. Elle veut les retirer mais la prise douce, ferme et rassurante de son amant l'empêche de tenter le moindre mouvement. Il aimerait pouvoir chasser ses souvenirs avec ses caresses mais elle est absente à son environnement, elle est partie trop loin, il ne peut rien faire sauf espérer. Les souvenirs sont là, tourmenteurs et terrifiants, elle recommence à trembler. Ses mains serrent celles de la magicienne avec force, elle reporte soudainement son attention sur la jonction de leurs corps. Ses tremblements sont de plus en plus rapprochés et de plus en plus durs.

"Non. Ne-

-Eh, c'est moi, tu ne crains rien. Tu es en sécurité ici, avec moi."

Il se lève et la serre de nouveau contre lui. Ses mains viennent se glisser dans ses cheveux, il masse tendrement son crâne, essayant de l'apaiser, tentant de chasser les mauvais souvenirs. Il la ramène sur le lit sans jamais desserrer son étreinte. Une fois assise Uinda se dégage de ses bras, s'éloigne de lui et commence à triturer nerveusement ses mains. Elle les place hors de sa portée. Elle pleure un peu, elle aimerait ne pas se montrer aussi vulnérable, ce n'est pas son genre, il le sait bien. Galessin caresse tendrement son visage.

"Arrête Uinda, donne moi tes mains."

Tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la briser, il prend délicatement ses mains dans les siennes et il plonge son regard dans le sien. Il est ferme, rassurant, comme sa prise sur ses paumes. La dernière résistance de Uinda tombe, elle se laisse aller, ses articulations deviennent molles à son toucher. Galessin tourne doucement les paumes de la magicienne vers le ciel. Ses poings se resserrent immédiatement. Elle tremble de nouveau un peu. Il vient doucement, gentiment l'embrasser sur la tempe. Ses doigts caressent ses paumes lentement, instaurant un rythme. Sa respiration se cale sur ce tempo. Galessin lui demande gentiment :

"Laisse moi regarder s'il-te-plaît."

Elle recule, se dégageant complètement de son emprise et lui montre ses poignets. Une dizaine de petites cicatrices blanches et fines se dessinent sur ses deux bouts de peau. Galessin prend sa main droite dans les siennes et embrasse lentement chacune de ses cicatrices avant de répéter la même action sur son autre main. Uinda rougit, ses pleurs ne s'arrêtent pas mais elle arrive à sourire un peu, attendrie par les actions de son nouvel amant. Il pose ses lèvres sur son épaule et place une dizaine de tout petits baisers dans son cou avant d'embrasser lentement toutes les cicatrices dans son dos.

"Tu es magnifique."

Elle sourit sincèrement au travers de ses larmes. Galessin lui sourit aussi. Elle murmure en faisant un signe de tête vers son torse :

"Je peux...

-Viens-là."

Il lui ouvre ses bras. Elle s'installe confortablement contre lui. Sa tête enfouie dans son cou, ses bras entourent son torse, son souffle chaud caresse le visage de son amant. D'abord irrégulier, haché, puis doucement l'étreinte la stabilise, stabilise sa respiration. Galessin sent les larmes qui coulent contre sa peau. Il sourit. Il aime l'avoir dans ses bras.

"Je pensais pas que tu serais du genre câlin. La taquine-t-il.

-Si ça te perturbe je peux toujours aller dormir dans ma chambre ou à l'autre bout du lit."

Elle fait mine de se dégager de ses bras, mais il ne lui laisse même pas le temps de faire semblant. Il raffermit immédiatement sa prise sur elle.

"Certainement pas. Tu restes ici" Grommelle-t-il.

Son torse est chaud, ses bras sont accueillants, elle se sent bien, elle se laisse aller. Doucement ses pleurs s'apaisent. Galessin ne dit rien mais il est là. Il embrasse le sommet de sa tête de temps en temps. Il lui chuchote à l'oreille :

"Tu veux m'en parler?"

Elle tourne le regard vers le sien puis vers ses poignets. Elle rougit. Elle ne devrait pas avoir honte et elle le sait mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Galessin la connaît, il connaît son passé, mais ça.. Même à lui elle n'en a jamais parlé. Le seul qui connaît tout ça est mort, mort le jour où elle a reçu sa dernière cicatrice. Le duc sent son hésitation. Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens, le violet a presque tourné au noir avec les larmes. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'embrasser son front avant de lui dire :

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire maintenant si tu ne te sens pas prête. Mais Uinda, on devra avoir cette conversation un jour."

Son pouce caresse doucement sa joue. Sa bague est froide contre sa peau.

"Galessin?

-Mmm?

-Serre-moi plus fort."

Il sourit et la tient plus fermement contre lui. Uinda ne parle toujours pas. Elle a besoin de temps, certainement, il ferait peut-être mieux de lui laisser du temps. Ils pourraient faire autre chose. Ils pourraient sortir de la chambre un peu. Ça pourrait lui faire du bien.

"Tu veux que-

-Non. Je vais t'en parler." Dit-elle.

* * *

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se tient sur le pont d'un navire marchand dans le port de l'île de Samothrace. Le bleu de ses yeux se confond avec celui du ciel grec. Il observe ses associés qui chargent le navire avec les marchandisent qu'ils doivent transporter à Rome. Des étoffes magnifiques sont chargés dans les cales sous le regard vigilant du commerçant. Une femme apparaît sur le port accompagnée d'une petite fille d'environ cinq ans. La femme est belle, ses longs cheveux blanc flottent dans les airs avec le vent chaud de l'été, ses yeux violets brillent au soleil et deviennent presque roses. Elle est enceinte de trois mois, ça lui fait un petit ventre qui se dessine juste légèrement sous sa robe en lin. Sa fille ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Elle a les yeux bleus, les cheveux d'un brun sombre mais elle a le même sourire que sa mère. Ce rictus radieux mais insolent et moqueur. Elles sourient aux passants qu'elles croisent et aux employés qu'elles connaissent. L'enfant court vers le bateau quand elle l'aperçoit. Sa mère semble chercher quelqu'un du regard. Elle ne le trouve pas. Elle l'appelle :

"Lùckas?

-Mon amour!"

Il se précipite vers sa femme, descendant du bateau à toute vitesse. Asaphe lui sourit. Il arrive à sa hauteur et l'embrasse. La petite fille leur tire la langue. Ils éclatent de rire et la jeune femme l'embrasse de nouveau. Le marchand est radieux. Son enfant s'accroche à sa jambe pour essayer d'obtenir un peu de son attention mais rien à faire. L'homme est concentré sur son épouse. Il prend ses mains dans les siennes et lui demande pour la troisième fois de la journée :

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est bien prudent de venir avec moi dans ton état? Pas que je ne veuille pas de toi, bien au contraire, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable.

-Je suis enceinte pas mourante. Soupire sa femme en riant tendrement.

-J'aimerai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose..." Murmure-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. "Tu ne préférerais pas rester ici avec mes parents et la petite? Ils s'occuperont bien de toi et Atossa aura au moins un de ses parents avec elle. Je ne suis vraiment pas rassuré à l'idée de te laisser venir avec moi. On sera en mer... Ça peut être vraiment dangereux... Si jamais on fait naufrage, s'il y a des tempêtes, si tu perds le bébé. Mon amour, je- »

Elle pose sa main sur sa bouche. Elle l'aime, vraiment, mais il parle trop. Pas question de rester seule avec sa fille pendant plusieurs mois en Grèce alors que son mari part pour Rome qu'elle n'a jamais vue. Elle connait bien les risques des voyages en bateau, mais elle en a déjà fait tant avec lui, dans des conditions bien plus désastreuses que celles-ci, cela ne lui fait pas peur. Et puis, avec un peu de chance elle pourra accoucher à Rome, elle sera certainement dans de meilleurs conditions là-bas qu'ici. Elle touche son ventre. La dernière fois elle a perdu le bébé et elle avait bien failli être emportée avec lui. Pas question qu'il arrive la même chose à cet enfant.

"Je viens Lùckas. Je n'ai pas envie de rester à Samothrace. Et puis, Atossa pourrait venir avec nous. Déclare-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

-Elle n'a que cinq ans." Répond son mari, hésitant. "Est-ce bien prudent de l'amener avec nous à Rome ?"

La petite fille le regarde, elle a exactement les mêmes yeux que lui, elle est son portrait craché, même yeux d'un bleu profond, même chevelure mais elle a hérité du caractère de sa mère. Elle tire sur la tunique de son père en le regardant avec ses grands yeux suppliants. Sa petite moue est vraiment mignonne. Son petit nez se retrousse, ses pupilles s'élargissent, sa lèvre inférieur ressort et ses joues se colorent en rose. Elle minaude avec ses yeux de biche :

"Papa ? Je peux venir ?"

Lùckas soupire. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas leur résister. Sa femme rit et sa fille la rejoint. Elles ont le même rire et le même sourire et il sait bien à quel point ce sourire le rend faible, tellement faible qu'il ne peut rien leur refuser, pas à elles, jamais. Il joint finalement son sourire aux leurs.

"Allez. Mais ne me dîtes pas que je ne vous aurais pas prévenues."

Il soulève sa fille du sol et la pose sur son bras droit avant d'enlacer sa femme avec l'autre. La petite rit aux éclats et joue avec les boucles brunes de son père. Le marchand se met à rire à son tour alors qu'Asaphe se blottit contre sa poitrine.

"Je vous aime." Murmure-t-il à leurs oreilles.

* * *

Asaphe hurle à la mort. Sa fille est emmenée par un esclave et elle ne sait pas où elle va finir. Elle pleure, elle crie, elle appelle sa mère mais rien à faire. Elle ne peut pas quitter l'estrade, elle voit sa fille disparaître. Elle crie son prénom une dernière fois, une voix faible et lointaine lui répond un petit

"Maman!".

Elle tombe à genoux, elle ne peut pas supporter cette vue. C'est trop pour elle. Lùckas est mort : quand les pirates ont attaqué leur navire il a tout fait pour les défendre et les cacher, mais ils ont été retrouvés. Le chef lui a tranché la tête devant elle. Elle revoit son regard bleu sans vie, sa tête qui roule sur le sol, laissant une traînée de sang, son corps décapité qui s'effondre avec un bruit sourd sur le bois du ponton. Elle se revoit cachant les yeux de sa fille, elle peut encore sentir les pleurs de son enfant contre sa paume. Elle entend encore leurs cris. Elle sent le poids des cordes avec lesquelles leurs mains ont été liées. Elle a perdu son mari et maintenant on lui prend sa fille. Un des hommes la frappe au ventre. Elle crie et s'empresse de le masser pour protéger le bébé. Un homme, un esclave probablement, s'approche du marchand.

"Et pour celle-là ?" Demande-t-il en désignant Asaphe.

Elle se doute bien de ce qui va lui arriver. Elle a été présentée au début de la séance de marchandage, pour eux elle est grecque, enceinte et lettrée, elle sait bien combien les "nounous grecques" sont prisées à Rome. Elle tourne le regard vers l'assistance. Ses yeux violets brillent de panique. L'homme est propre sur lui mais elle sent une profonde angoisse l'envahir. Elle avale sa salive et se mord la lèvre pour retenir ses sanglots.

"10000 sesterces.

-Vendue."

Elle est remise à cet homme et il l'emmène. Le trajet n'est pas très long mais elle tremble et trébuche à chaque pas. L'homme l'aide gentiment à se relever à chaque fois. Sa sollicitude aurait presque été touchante dans d'autres circonstances. Une fois arrivée elle est lavée, coiffée, habillée avant d'être accompagnée dans l'Atrium. Un homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle est assis, il boit un liquide rouge onctueux dans une coupe gravée. Elle s'incline, ne sachant que faire d'autre. L'homme pose sa coupe de vin et lui demande :

"Tu parles latin ?"

Elle fait oui de la tête. Elle n'ose pas parler. Elle ne sait pas si elle a le droit.

"Quel est ton nom ?

-Asaphe."

L'homme lui sourit. Un petit garçon de quatre ans apparaît suivit d'un petit esclave du même âge. Il se précipite vers son père qui le prend sur ses genoux et lui cajole ses cheveux blonds. Les deux ont des yeux verts sublimes qui brillent avec des reflets noisettes. Le petit garçon, Publius comme elle l'apprendra plus tard, lui jette un regard dédaigneux avant descendre des genoux de son père et de disparaître. Le maître des lieux reprend :

"Tu es bien enceinte ?"

Elle répète le même mouvement de la tête. Il lui sourit de nouveau. Ce n'est pas un sourire sadique ou suffisant. C'est une sourire presque gentil, elle se détend un peu. Elle aurait certainement pu bien plus mal tomber.

"Ma femme Sempronia est aussi enceinte. Nous avons besoin d'une nourrice. Elle va se charger de te monter l'aile des domestiques."

A ce moment une femme, qui avoir à peu près son âge, entre dans la pièce. Elle est très belle. Ses yeux sont verts eux aussi mais moins beaux que ceux de son mari, ses boucles blondes sont coiffées à la mode et le blanc lui va divinement bien malgré son ventre assez proéminent.

"Bonjour." Lui dit-elle gentiment.

Elle s'incline devant sa nouvelle maîtresse, toujours peu à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle. Elle tremble encore un peu. La femme lui sourit, tentant de la rassurer avant de lui promettre :

"N'aies pas peur, nous ne te ferons pas de mal."

Elle salue son époux et fait signe à Asaphe de la suivre, elle la guide dans les couloirs. La jeune femme contemple la demeure romaine, elle n'est pas impressionnée par la richesse des appartements ni par l'architecture du lieu. Elles arrivent devant une petite pièce fermée, isolée, par un rideau de soie rouge. Sempronia pousse le rideau et guide Asaphe dans ses nouveaux appartements. Un lit et une table, c'est tout ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce.

"Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit dis-le aux autres, ils sauront ce qu'il faut faire."

Elle la laisse seule. Asaphe s'effondre sur le lit. Elle a mal au ventre. Elle veut vomir. Le bébé donne un coup. Elle pose sa main sur son ventre d'abord émerveillée mais l'enchantement s'efface bien vite. Elle revoit Lùckas et Atossa. Elle se met à pleurer.

"Mon mari et ma fille..."

Les larmes coulent sans s'arrêter, elle tremble. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour tenter d'atténuer le bruit de ses pleurs mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de crier leurs noms.

"Lùckas ! Atossa !"

Elle se tient le ventre. Elle se retient de hurler à la mort. Elle pleure, elle ne peut pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle se mord la main pour que les autres esclaves ne l'entendent pas et frappe violemment la table en bois au point de se briser un doigt. Elle ne sent même pas la douleur. Elle regarde ses phalanges brisées et pose son autre main dessus. Elle murmure quelques étranges paroles, une chaleur émane de sa paume et ses phalanges sont réparées. Elle repose ses mains sur son ventre et murmure à travers ses sanglots sans bruit :

"J'espère que tu ne leur ressemblera pas. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter."

* * *

On lui présente son bébé emmailloté dans les langes blanches et propres. C'est une petite fille. Elle va bien. Asaphe, elle, est en train de mourir. Elle n'a pas supporté l'accouchement. Elle est malade et affaiblie. Le moment s'est mal passé. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il ne lui reste pas longtemps à vivre. Elle regarde son enfant. Elle ne pleure déjà plus. Ce sera une battante elle, pense-t-telle avec une pointe de fierté. Sa fille ouvre les yeux. Ils sont violets comme les siens. Asaphe se remet à pleurer. S'ils avaient été bleus elle aurait pu revoir les regard de Lùckas et Atossa une dernière fois. Mais cette enfant, elle a ses yeux. Une des servantes lui demande comment elle veut l'appeler. Parce qu'elle sait qu'elle va mourir.

"Uinda."

Quelques instants plus tard elle est morte. Sempronia et Gaius viennent dans les quartiers des esclaves à la demande de l'un d'entre eux. Le bébé est allongé dans une corbeille sur des couvertures blanches. Sempronia se tourne vers son mari.

"Gaius ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

-On ne peut pas l'abandonner." Dit-il

Une servante leur tend le bébé, Gaius la prend dans ses bras. Elle est toute petite et dans les bras du sénateur elle paraît encore plus frêle.

"Regarde comme elle à l'air fragile."

Elle pleure. Gaius ne sait comment réagir. Sempronia ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant son visage.

"Elle pourrait tenir compagnie à Aemilia." Propose Gaius en lui tendant l'enfant, il est assez mal à l'aise.

Sempronia prend le bébé dans ses bras et là elle se met à rire, un gazouillis aiguë ses eux violets s'illuminent. Un de ses doigts vient attraper l'index de la femme. Sempronia sourit à cette enfant. Elle la câline mais un de ses ongles longs vient entailler légèrement son avant-bras. Elle embrasse l'enfant avant de la redonner à la petite esclave.

"Oui, elle pourrait."

_La première cicatrice lui vient des ongles de Sempronia sur ses bras._

* * *

Uinda est assise dans le fond de la pièce. Elle regarde Aemilia qui suit son cours de grec. Elles étudient la philosophie stoïcienne. Elle écoute avec attention ce que le professeur leur dit. Mais Aemilia, elle, préfère gribouiller de petits dessins sur sa tablette de cire. L'adolescente ne fait que lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer fortement à chaque fois que son précepteur dit quelque chose. De temps en temps elle se tourne vers son esclave et lui fait une grimace. Uinda doit se retenir de rire à chaque fois. Aemilia plonge ses yeux vert tachetés d'éclats noisettes dans les siens, Uinda rougit et détourne le regard, elle aime un peu trop Aemilia. Dès que le précepteur a terminé sa leçon sa jeune maîtresse quitte la pièce, et elle, elle la suit comme un petit chien désespéré, cherchant le contact humain. Elle s'assoit à sa coiffeuse et tend un peigne à Uinda qui se charge de démêler ses longues boucles brunes.

"Ça sert à rien de tout façon... " Soupire la demoiselle romaine.

Uinda se contente de lui offrir une petite moue en guise réaction. L'adolescente lui fait signe, insatisfaite, attendant son avis. Elle doit répondre. Elle hésite. Quelle est la meilleure réponse à cette provocation? Elle tente :

"Aemilia...

-Quoi ? Me dis pas que ça t'intéresse ?"

Elle baisse le regard, honteuse. Elle ne veut surtout pas se brouiller avec elle.

"Non non."

Elle ment. Ça lui fait mal mais ainsi elle peut voir son sourire. Un peu plus tard, après le coucher de sa maîtresse pour sa sieste, elle sort en douce de la maison des Aemilii. Elle court dans les rues jusqu'à arriver au théâtre. Elle monte tout en haut des gradins après avoir réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'édifice. Il est presque vide. Elle est un peu triste pour les acteurs mais après tout ce n'est qu'une répétition. Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté d'elle. Un garçon de son âge aux cheveux blonds, au visage constellé de taches de rousseur, aux yeux bleus, petit, plus qu'elle en tout cas et avec un air un peu niais. Elle le reconnaît, elle l'a déjà vu quand elle a accompagné ses maîtres hors de chez eux, il travaille chez les Clodii. Il la regarde, la reconnaît et lui adresse un grand sourire. Suspicieuse elle lui demande :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répond-il du tac au tac.

-Je voulais juste voir la pièce..

-Moi aussi."

Ils se regardent et haussent les épaules avant de reconcentrer leur attention sur la pièce. Il sont complètement captivés par les acteurs, par leurs gestes et leurs paroles. Uinda frissonne quand Dionysos se met à parler. Elle donne un coup de coude à son camarade.

"Là ! C'est mon moment préféré !" S'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il lui rend son sourire. Elle murmure les vers en même temps que l'acteur. Ses yeux brillent d'excitation. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Soudain elle entend le garçon qui reprend avec elle les mots de la pièce. Ils se mettent à rire et continuent ensemble à réciter le texte. Quand la pièce se termine ils applaudissent de bon cœur. Le petit garçon lui tend la main :

"Antonius."

Elle lui sert la main en retour.

"Uinda."

Ils se voient souvent, dès qu'ils peuvent ou dès qu'ils doivent sortir de leur demeure pour accomplir telle ou telle tâche. Ils lui apprend le celte, elle lui apprend l'hébreu. Ils continuent de s'infiltrer dans les théâtres dès qu'ils le peuvent. Un jour, alors qu'ils sont cachés dans une échoppe, elle lui dit qu'elle a quelque chose à lui montrer.

"Tu me promets d'en parler à personne ? Demande-t-elle pour la quatrième fois.

-Juré ! Montre moi !" s'exclame Antonius.

Elle concentre son regard sur le panier qu'Antonius a apporté et elle le fixe intensément. Ses iris violettes s'illuminent et ses pupilles disparaissent dans la couleur. Le panier se soulève légèrement du sol. Elle dirige ensuite lentement son regard vers Antonius, le panier flottant dans les airs imite le trajet de son regard et s'arrête juste à la portée de la main du petit esclave. Antonius est émerveillé. Ses yeux brillent d'intérêt. Il attrape le panier, le tourne dans tous les sens, cherchant la combine. Il ne trouve rien.

"C'est super classe! Dit-il

-Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-Non non !"

Elle sourit. Enfin quelqu'un qui connaît son secret. Antonius prend un air sérieux et d'un seul coup se tourne vers elle et lui dit, l'air tout content de sa découverte :

"Attends ça veut dire que tu n'auras jamais plus à porter des sacs pour les patrons ? C'est trop cool !"

_Sa deuxième cicatrice lui vient de ses escapades interdites avec son ami quand ils jouaient à s’infiltrer dans les bâtiments abandonnés de la ville._

* * *

Uinda est seule, dans sa chambre. Elle a brisé un morceau de verre, elle le tourne entre ses doigts et elle pose son majeur dessus. Elle le fait lentement glisser sur son doigt. Elle s'ouvre légèrement. Le liquide rouge se met à couler le long de son doigt. Bien. Ça fera l'affaire. Elle porte son doigt à sa bouche et suce le sang. Le goût est métallique, elle grimace. Elle prend une grande inspiration et pose le morceau de verre sur son poignet droit. Elle fait cinq profondes entailles à ce niveau avant de répéter la même action sur son autre poignet. Elle laisse tomber le morceau de verre imbibé de sang au sol et s'effondre au pied de son lit. Le sang coule dans ses paumes, le long de ses doigts et tombe sur le sol avec un doux bruit semblable à celui d'une rivière. Le flux est constant et relativement abondant. Elle commence à avoir mal à la tête et à avoir envie de vomir. Le sang contre sa peau la fait frémir. Elle ferme les yeux et elle le voit.

Publius avance vers elle. Un bâton dans une main. Elle tremble, elle pleure. Son dos est encore meurtri par leur dernière rencontre. Elle recule. Ses jambes rentrent en contact avec le lit. Elle s'effondre. Elle essaye de se recroqueviller dans un coin du lit mais le jeune homme la surplombe. Elle joint ses mains tremblantes et lève ses yeux brouillés de larmes vers lui. Elle ose rencontrer son regard, pour la première fois. Elle le supplie :

"S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous plaît pas encore, je vous en prie..."

Elle sent ses mains sur elle. Elle pleure de plus en plus fort. Un violent coup l'atteint à la tête. Elle s'évanouit. Quand elle se réveille du sang coule le long de ses jambes et de son dos. Elle a mal, elle se sent sale. Elle veut crier mais il n'y personne pour l'entendre. Elle essaye de se lever mais s'effondre avec un cri de douleur. Elle a terriblement mal. Elle touche sa cuisse avec sa main, ses doigts sont pleins de sang. Elle cache sa bouche avec sa main pour étouffer son hurlement puis se précipite dehors pour vomir malgré la douleur qui déchire tout son corps. Elle ne revoit rien d'autre alors que la vie la quitte petit à petit. Elle ne voit que cette horrible réalité. Le sommeil l'empêchera à jamais de le revivre encore une fois. Elle se réveille pourtant gardée par un médecin, ses poignets sont couverts avec des bandages. Elle n'a pas réussi. Elle se remet à pleurer. Quelques jours plus tard, elle accompagne ses maîtres chez les Clodii. Antonius lui sourit mais son visage change quand il voit ses poignets. Dès que les maîtres sont occupés il vient la retrouver et lui demande d'un ton accusateur :

"Uinda, pourquoi?

-Tu sais pourquoi, Antonius."

Le jeune homme retire les bandage et voit les cicatrices. Uinda se met à pleurer. Antonius la prend dans ses bras et la serre contre lui. Uinda sanglote dans son cou et ne cesse de répéter :

"Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée...."

Antonius pleure, ses larmes se mêlent à celles de son amie. Il lui murmure. « C'est rien, c'est rien, on va s'en sortir. Je te le promets. »

_De nouvelles cicatrices sont apparues sur ses poignets et dans son dos._

* * *

Elle pleure quand elle voit Aemilia en épouser un autre. Un fils des Cornelii, Antonius, comme son ami tiens, elle n'avait pas remarqué avant, Cornelius Pulcer. Elle est terriblement jalouse de lui. Il pourra tenir Aemilia dans ses bras. Il pourra l'embrasser, la caresser, il pourra faire toutes ces choses qu'elle aimerait pouvoir faire avec elle. Elle est jalouse et ça la ronge. Elle ne devrait pas, elle le sait. Ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour. Personne à tout juste treize ans ne se marie par amour. Et pourtant... Il a l'air de lui plaire à Aemilia cet Antonius. Elle doit bien admettre qu'il est beau, pas aussi beau que celle qu'elle aime mais quand même. Il a beaucoup de charme. Dès la fin de la cérémonie elle disparaît. Elle ne veut pas voir la suite. Elle marche dans les rues de Rome. Elle se dirige vers le ghetto. Le maître d'Antonius est mort il y a un mois. Il a quitté les Clodii et s'est lancé dans le théâtre, elle n'a aucune idée de comment il s'est débrouillé mais elle est heureuse pour lui. Elle a besoin de le voir. Elle a besoin de lui parler d'aujourd'hui. Elle arrive devant un vieil immeuble miteux. Comme à son habitude elle prend une pierre et la balance contre la fenêtre pour appeler son ami. Il apparaît à la fenêtre et lui fait signe de monter. Elle arrive enfin sur son palier, le jeune homme pousse la vieille porte en bois.

"Antonius." Dit-elle faiblement Il se précipite vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Il lui caresse les cheveux.

"Tout va bien Uinda, tout va bien."

Il l'embrasse. C'est la première fois qu'elle embrasse quelqu'un. C'est agréable mais ce n'est pas extraordinaire. Aucun d'eux n'a de technique et ils se mordent plus qu'ils ne s'embrassent mais c'est un début. Ils ne s'aiment pas. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Mais ils doivent bien commencer quelque part. Un peu de sang coule sur sa lèvre. Toujours ce goût métallique désagréable mais le baiser arrive à le lui faire oublier. Quand ils se séparent elle n'est pas rouge, elle n'a pas les yeux qui brillent, son cœur ne bat pas plus vite mais tous les deux sont assez contents.

_Il lui a ouvert la lèvre en l'embrassant._

* * *

Elle se tient devant la porte de la chambre d'Aemilia et d'Antonius. Elle tremble. Aemilia lui a demandé de venir et elle ignore pourquoi. Les souvenirs des coups de bâtons de son frère sont encore bien présents. Elle frappe sur le cadre en bois de la porte et appelle timidement :

"Madame?

-Entre." Répond la voix impérieuse.

Elle passe la porte mais elle n'ose pas encore s'approcher de sa maîtresse.

"Vous vouliez me voir? Questionne-t-elle

-Oui. Viens, approche, n'aies pas peur."

Aemilia est au lit. Nue. Ce constat fait rougir Uinda jusqu'aux oreilles. La peau crémeuse de la dame romaine fait paraître les draps de soie blanche presque sales. Ses cheveux bruns sont détachés pour une fois et leur couleur crée un contraste élégant avec la couleur de sa peau et du linge de maison. Aemilia tapote la place à côté d'elle, intimant à Uinda de venir s'assoir ici. La jeune fille s’exécute. Elle a appris il y a longtemps qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter les ordres d'Aemilia. Elle prend place sur la couche, en prenant soin de ne pas laisser son regard s'égarer sur la peau tentatrice de la noble romaine. Une main se pose sur la sienne. Une voix lui demande :

"Uinda, ça te dirait de coucher avec moi?

-Madame? Elle manque de s'étouffer

-Aemilia. Déclare-t-elle.

-Aemilia, qu'est-ce que-

-Tu m'as parfaitement comprise."

Elle bouge dans son lit, dévoilant à la jeune femme des bouts de son corps nu. Uinda n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle rougit encore plus quand Aemilia s'extrait un peu des draps, dévoilant ainsi son buste et sa poitrine. Sa maîtresse l'enlace de ses bras et commence à poser des baisers dans son coup. Elle est loin d'être stupide, elle sait pertinemment que Uinda a envie d'elle. Qu'elle est éprise. Elle l'a compris il y a des années. Autant en profiter maintenant. Uinda tente, sans grande conviction, de se dégager de son étreinte.

"Votre mari-

-Ton mari. Tutoie moi. Comme quand nous étions enfants."

Uinda rougit. Elle rêve de ce moment depuis si longtemps. Ça lui parait complètement absurde. Ça ne peut pas être en train d'arriver. Ça n'a aucun sens. Mais les bras d'Aemilia sont bien réels eux. Sa peau est chaude, douce, leur contact est électrisant. Elle pose un baiser dans son cou, mordant presque la chair blanche, encore intouchée à cet endroit.

"Aemilia je-" Elle s'arrête brusquement au milieu de sa phrase.

Elle ne peut pas le lui dire. Elle se moquera d'elle si elle le découvre. La jeune femme pose presque tendrement sa main sur sa joue et murmure :

"Dis-moi. "

Uinda avale durement sa salive pour tenter de faire disparaître son trouble. Les mains d'Aemilia ne sont pas apaisante, c'est étrange. Elle rassemble son courage et lui dit :

"Je t'aime, sincèrement je ne veux pas être un passe-temps, je-

-Je t'aime." Déclare Aemilia en la coupant sans cérémonie.

Ça ne lui fait rien de mentir. Elle a besoin de se distraire et puis où est le mal dans le fait de lui faire croire à l'amour? Uinda sourit et l'embrasse. Aemilia sourit. Elle a ce qu'elle voulait. Tout va pour le mieux. Soudain Uinda brise le baiser, le regard paniqué et dit à toute vitesse et à bout de souffle :

"Et monsieur ?

-Au diable monsieur." Murmure la jeune femme contre sa peau.

Uinda oublie tout au contact des lèvres d'Aemilia. Elle oublie tout quand ses mains caressent ses cuisses, elle tremble quand cette femme, si belle, la laisse enfin la toucher. Elle sourit quand la romaine gémit, quand elle se tord sous son touché. Toutes ces soirées avec Antonius et son amie Julia lui ont appris bien des choses. Comment plaire à une femme est l'une d'elles. Aemilia agrippe son dos. Ses ongles creusent des marques dans dans la peau blanche de la chute de ses reins, son dos et de ses bras. De nouvelles marques s'ajoutent à celles qu'elle porte depuis des années. Depuis ce jour elles se retrouvent souvent dans la chambre d'Aemilia, dès que celle-ci est ennuyée. Elle l'aime. Elle pense qu'elle l'aime aussi. Elle croit qu'elle est heureuse.

_Les traces d'ongles d'Aemilia sont ses seuls souvenirs de leurs nuits ensemble._

* * *

Elle est assise sur la place du marché. Elle fait discrètement léviter des petits objets pour amuser les enfants du ghetto qui viennent chaparder des fruits sur le marché de la partie la plus riche de la ville. Les enfants applaudissent. Elle leur sourit et se prépare à partir quand une voix vient l'interrompre.

"C'est marrant ce que tu fais avec ces gosses."

Un homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle se tient à ses côtés, un bras contre le mur dans une pose très nonchalante. Ses cheveux sombres dissimulent un des ses yeux. C'est dommage, ils sont beaux ses yeux. Il porte de belles bagues, de bonne qualité. Il a un sourire un peu carnassier. Il est bien habillé. Il a l'air noble en fait mais il est trop mince pour être riche. Il est évident qu'il ne mange pas à sa faim.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Demande-t-elle

-Ouch, ça fait bizarre le vouvoiement." Dit-il avec une petite moue. "Disons que je t'observais.

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question et en plus c'est très dérangeant. Vous m'observiez ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à foutre ?

-C'est à dire que j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

-Vous ne répondez toujours pas à ma question."

L'homme lui sourit. Son sourire pourrait presque joli s'il ne montrait pas autant ses dents et s'il n'avait pas l'air aussi menaçant. Elle ne baisse pas les eux. Elle ne s'écrase plus devant ceux qui se pensent supérieurs à elle. Elle redresse la tête, un sourire condescendant dessiné sur ses lèvres.

"Laissez-moi maintenant s'il-vous-plaît."

Elle part d'un pas rapide. L'homme se met à rire sans bruit et crie :

"Rohan! Retiens bien ce nom!"

Elle hausse les épaules et se prépare à retourner chez Aemilia. Elle retrouve cet homme étrange une semaine plus tard, quand elle retourne au marché pour chercher des pêches qu'Antonius et Aemilia ont exigées ce matin. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à payer une main vient se poser sur la sienne et lui subtilise avec peu de discrétion quelques sesterces. Elle attrape la main de l'homme et le tire vers elle. Un sourire carnassier l'accueille. Elle lâche son poignet surprise et hoquette :

"Rohan ?"

Il sourit encore. Jette les pièces en l'air les rattrape et lui tend sa petite monnaie. Uinda les récupère, hausse les épaules et s'apprête à partir. Mais Rohan ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, il se place au travers de son chemin. Uinda soupire :

"Très bien Rohan, voulez-vous bien me laisser rentrer s'il-vous-plaît ?

-C'est impressionnant. Tu arrives à faire léviter des objets.

-Je peux faire ça aussi si tu continues à me faire chier."

Elle claque des doigts, une petite flamme mauve apparaît dans a paume de sa main. Elle l'approche violemment du visage de l'homme, espérant lui faire peur, mais Rohan ne réagit pas. Il se contente de contempler la petite flamme, il opine du chef et crache un petit :

"C'est cool.

-Quoi ?

-C'est cool ça. Pourquoi tu le montres pas à tout le monde ?

-Pour qu'ils aient peur de moi ?" Elle rit jaune et l'abandonne.

"Moi je trouve ça vraiment cool Uinda!"

Elle voit souvent Rohan maintenant. A chaque fois qu'elle va au marché. Bizarrement, récemment, elle y va de plus en plus souvent. Elle et Rohan sont amis, enfin, elle suppose qu'ils sont amis, et elle aime lui parler. A part Antonius il est la seule personne à laquelle elle peut discuter de sa magie. Un jour, alors qu'ils prennent un verre de vin que Rohan leur a volé il lui dit :

"Montre leur.

-Quelqu'un l'a déjà vu et ça c'est mal fini."

Elle porte la main à son poignet. Rohan lui tapote l'épaule.

"Et celle dont tu ne fais que me parler, pourquoi tu ne lui montres pas ? Si elle t'aime-

-Elle pensera que je suis un monstre.

-Donc elle ne t'aime pas." Il dit ça sur le ton de l'évidence.

Uinda lui jette son breuvage au visage et hurle :

"Je t'interdit de dire ça ! Je l'aime, elle m'aime !"

Elle allume une flamme dans sa main mais elle la gère mal et se brûle. Elle ne crie pas mais serre les dents. La brûlure est toute petite mais elle lui fait mal.

"Calme-toi, Uinda."

Il la prend dans ses bras mais elle le repousse immédiatement. Ses yeux sont un peu humides mais elle ne pleurera pas cette fois. Elle se rassoit et fait signe à Rohan de la rejoindre. Elle le regarde avec beaucoup de reproche dans les yeux et lui dit sur un ton très sérieux :

"Elle m'aime. Elle me l'a dit."

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer un peu, parce qu'elle a du mal à y croire. Le bras de Rohan vient entourer ses épaules et elle se laisse aller contre son épaule. Le jeune homme passe sa main dans ses cheveux blancs, la décoiffant un peu et lui dit, gentiment pour une fois :

"Tu sais que tu pourras compter sur moi."

_Une petite brûlure sur son poignet est apparue ce jour-là._

* * *

Elle et Rohan se tiennent devant un des immeubles du ghetto. Antonius apparaît accompagné d'un homme de l'âge de Rohan, grand aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un vert-bleu semblable à celui de la mer. Antonius les salue et déclare en montrant son compagnon :

"Je vous présente Marcus Flavius.

-Ave." Le jeune homme lui sourit et fait un signe de tête à Rohan.

"Ave !"

Ils s'assoient tous ensemble. Marcus travaille dans le théâtre avec Antonius. Son bras est posé sur l'épaule de son collègue et ami, il l'embrasse de temps en temps sur la joue, ou le serre contre lui. Antonius sourit doucement aux actions du jeune homme, le jeune comédien n'est pas encore très à l'aise avec son affection démonstrative. Antonius a parlé de Uinda et de ses capacités à Marcus, il est très intéressé par ses histoires et par comment elle a découvert ses capacités. Uinda a pris une décision la nuit dernière. Elle veut leur partager sa décision.

"Je vais lui en parler.

-Uinda... Murmure Antonius.

-C'est une idée de merde."

Comme à son habitude Rohan parle sans filtre et lui dit sincèrement ce qu'il pense.

"ROHAN ! s'offusque Antonius

-Ma p'tite, je pense que ça va très mal se passer si tu lui dit.

-Elle m'aime Rohan. Déclare-elle, sûre de ses propos.

-Uinda-"

Il veut l'enlacer mais elle le repousse, ce faisant elle fait tomber son verre et le brise. Elle ramasse les débris avant de dire à ses trois compagnons d'un ton grave et solennel :

"J'ai pris ma décision."

_Le verre brisé lui a légèrement coupé l'annulaire gauche._

* * *

Elle est au lit avec Aemilia. Elle se dégage de ses bras et la noble ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. Elle se contente de s'étaler un peu plus dans le lit laissant bien peu de place à son amante.

"Aemilia? Je peux te... Vous parler de quelque chose?

-Bien sûr. » Son ton n'est pas vraiment intéressé.

Elle hésite. Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer, le monter sera plus simple. Elle concentre son regard sur une de leurs coupes de vin et elle la fixe intensément. Ses iris violettes s'illuminent et ses pupilles disparaissent dans la couleur. La coupe se soulève légèrement du sol. Elle dirige ensuite lentement son regard vers Aemilia, la coupe flottant dans les airs imite le trajet de son regard et s'arrête juste à la portée de la main de l'aristocrate. Aemilia attrape la coupe et la jette au sol avant de se redresser et de frapper Uinda au visage.

"Qu'est-ce que- tu te moques de moi ? Tu es un monstre ! S'exclame-t-elle en lui crachant au visage.

-Comment mais Ae- Je, enfin tu m'aimes-

-T'aimer ?"

Elle explose de rire et Uinda a peur, elle tremble, elle veut s'échapper, quitter le lit, quitter la maison, quitter Rome. Elle se dégage du lit le plus rapidement possible et remet sa robe. Le rire de son amante ne s'arrête pas, il est terrifiant. Elle se retient de pleurer. Rohan avait raison.

"Et tu as développé ça pour nous tuer moi et Antonius ?

-Non ! Depuis que je suis petite je...

-Antonius ! Antonius !" Appelle-t-elle.

Son mari apparaît dans la chambre, un fouet à la main. Uinda se met à trembler.

"Montre lui. Ordonne-t-elle.

-Aemilia ! Uinda crie si fort que sa gorge se met à la brûler.

-C'est un ordre. Si tu ne le fais pas-"

Les larmes coulent sur son visage. Elle concentre son regard sur la coupe de vin renversée sur le sol et elle la fixe intensément. Ses iris violettes s'illuminent et ses pupilles disparaissent dans la couleur. La coupe se soulève légèrement du sol. Antonius la frappe à son tour.

"Monstre." Crache le noble romain.

Elle prend un nouveau coup au visage. Le fouet suit la main. Elle ne crie pas au début mais au bout d'une dizaine de coups elle ne peut plus se retenir. Elle sent le sang qui coule dans son dos. Elle sent la morsure du cuir sur sa chaire, elle sent sa peau se déchirer et elle sent d'anciennes blessures se rouvrir. Soudainement, elle parvient à allumer son feu dans sa main et elle se relève pour brûler Antonius au visage. L'homme pousse un hurlement. La panique permet à Uinda de s'enfuir avec les bourses de ses maîtres. Aemilia l'appelle mais cette fois elle ne se fera pas avoir.

"Reviens ici !"

_Des cicatrices dans son dos, plus épaisses, plus profondes que les premières déchirent sa peau._

* * *

Elle balance des cailloux contre la fenêtre pour appeler son ami, paniquée, mon dieu faîtes qu'il soit là.

"Antonius! Antonius!"

La fenêtre s’entrouvre mais elle ne le remarque pas. Elle prend une autre pierre et la balance. Un bruit sourd accompagne la réception de la pierre, suivit d'un cri.

"Ouch!" La voix d'Antonius retentit dans la nuit.

Il prend une torche et observe d'où vient le projectile.

"Uinda?"

Il se masse le visage. Uinda se retient de rire un peu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? A cette heure? Demande-t-il un peu agacé.

-J'me suis barrée. Répond-elle

-D'accord. Attends quoi?

-Je me suis cassée. Laisse moi rentrer et je t'expliquerai.

-Uinda?"

Un autre homme apparaît à la fenêtre. Il est à moitié nu. Un sourire goguenard se dessine sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

"Ave Marcus. Vous me laissez entrer ou vous me laissez toute seule dans le noir?

-Bah monte qu'est-ce que t'attends ?" Répond le comédien.

C'est Rohan qui lui ouvre la porte. Elle tremble encore, les bras tendus vers eux, il se jette dans ses bras et elle marmonne qu'il avait raison. Elle l'entend vaguement grommeler un "J'te l'avais bien dit p'tite tête" mais elle n'y fais attention. Il avait raison après tout. Antonius lui tend un verre de vin pendant que Marcus lui cherche une tunique propre à mettre vu l'état dans lequel est la sienne maintenant... Ils s'assoient ensemble. Le bras de Rohan toujours autour des épaules de Uinda.

« Dis-nous tous. » Dit Marcus en l'aidant à se changer.

Ils l'aident à s’installer un peu plus confortablement et elle leur raconte tout. Les mensonges d'Aemilia, la violence d'Antonius, le vol et son départ précipité de la maison.

"Tu vas faire quoi ? Demande Antonius

-Esclave en fuite c'est sûr que c'est pas terrible comme situation... Fait Marcus.

-Une esclave en fuite qui a piqué de la thune en plus. Ajoute Rohan.

-Tu vas pas faire le tapin quand même ?" Reprend le comédien.

Elle triture son verre dans ses mains. Elle n'y a pas pensé du tout. Elle doit partir. C'est tout ce qu'elle sait.

"Je pourrais quitter Rome...

-Pour aller ou ? Demande Marcus.

-Pour faire quoi ?" Reprend Antonius.

Elle hausse les épaules.

"Je sais pas moi, je sais faire de la magie paraît-il... Je pourrais toujours montrer mon don dans des foires."

Rohan sourit et lui frotte affectueusement la tête.

"Oh ! S'exclame Marcus.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ?" Les trois autres réagissent en parfait unisson.

Leurs yeux brillent d'intérêt. Marius sourit. Il a l'air fier de lui.

"Tu parles celte toi ?

-Bah oui... C'est celui-là qui m' appris à le parler. Déclare-t-elle en montrant Antonius du doigt.

-J'ai un ami qui pourrait te faire passer en Bretagne.

-Et pour quoi faire ? Demande Rohan

-Mais là-bas la magie c'est courant ! Tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un pour te former maintenant que t'as de l'argent puis tu pourrais te mettre à ton compte."

Ses trois amis se regardent perplexes.

"T'es compl- Commence Antonius

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Déclare Uinda.

-Uinda !"

Antonius la fixe avec des yeux écarquillés. Uinda se dégage de l'emprise de Rohan et prend ses mains dans les siennes. Elle lui dit, du ton qu'elle espère le plus serein et le plus rassurant possible :

"Antonius. Ça peut marcher.

-C'est qui ton ami ? Demande Rohan à Marcus

-Tu l'as déjà rencontré."

Quelques jours plus tard, ils s'approchent du port en pleine nuit. Uinda s'est cachée sous une cape, ses trois amis lui servent de gardes du corps. Un homme au style vestimentaire un peu douteux et avec un trait de khôl exagérément épais sous les yeux se tient devant un petit bateau de commerce qui a visiblement subi quelques attaques et quelques améliorations. Marcus lui fait signe de la main et appelle:

"Venec !

-Chut ! Je tiens pas à me faire repérer. C'est qui qu'il faut faire passer en Bretagne?

-C'est moi."

Uinda s'approche du pirate et lui tend la main. Venec la serre en retour.

« Je vous encaisse maintenant. Déclare-t-il.

-Non." dit-elle en lui tendant une petite bourse "La moitié maintenant, l'autre à l'arrivée en Bretagne. C'est clair ?"

Venec hausse les sourcils mais Uinda fait apparaître une flamme dans sa main ce qui inquiète visiblement le pirate. Elle sourit méchamment et insiste :

"C'est clair ?

-Très clair."

Elle se tourne vers ses compagnons, elle doit leur dire adieu maintenant. Elle aurait voulu repousser ce moment à jamais. Antonius cache son visage dans les bras de Marcus et Rohan se tient droit, fier devant elle en lui souriant gentiment pour une fois. Elle s'approche timidement d'eux.

"Rohan...

-Je vais t'écrire."

Pour une fois c'est elle qui l'enlace. Elle commence à pleurer. Elle se dirige vers le comédien.

"Adieu Marcus." Il lui frotte la tête affectueusement, elle le remercie d'un faible sourire.

"Adieu Antonius."

Ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Ils ne veulent pas se dire adieu.

"Adieu Uinda."

Elle se jette dans ses bras, elle essaye de cacher ses larmes mais ça ne sert à rien, quand elle se détache de son ami il y a une grosse tâche humide sur sa tunique. Venec lui fait savoir qu'il faut partir. Elle monte sur le bateau et se dirige immédiatement vers le ponton. Elle veut voir ses amis une dernière fois. Le pirate vient s'accouder à côté d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire en Bretagne ?" Demande-t-il.

Uinda lui jette un regard un peu méprisant et rallume sa petite flamme dans le creux de sa main.

"Développer ça.

-Vous savez quoi ?"

Elle arrête de regarder le port de Rome qui disparaît au loin pour se concentrer sur l'homme aux yeux bleus, les larmes coulent encore sur ses joues. Elle lui adresse un regard interrogateur. Venec lui sourit et dit :

"Je crois que je peux vous aider."

 _Ses larmes marqueront ses yeux à jamais_.

* * *

Venec lui fait signe de la suivre. Elle l'accompagne dans les couloirs du château. Elle n'a jamais vu de construction en pierre comme celle-là à Rome. Venec la fait passer par plein de petites portes. Ils entrent dans un laboratoire. Ça sent le renfermé, les ingrédients sont mal rangés, une potion d'aspect assez douteux mijote dans un chaudron au centre de la pièce. Un druide vêtu de blanc se tient près du chaudron. Il a le nez plongé dans un livre écrit dans une langue que Uinda ne comprend pas. Venec se racle la gorge. L'homme pousse un cri de surprise faisant tomber par la même occasion son grimoire dans la mixture. Uinda pouffe discrètement. Venec fait un signe de main à l'homme qui le regarde avec mépris puis désigne Uinda de la main.

"Elle fait de la magie.

-Ouais c'est ça. Dit le druide agacé. C'est encore un de vos coups moisis.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Est-ce que je vous ai déjà déçu ? Le ton de Venec a l'air sincèrement offensé

-La dernière fois que vous m'avez amené quelque chose de "magique", vous m'avez refilé de fausses dents de dragons ! Et je vous les avais payées une fortune !

-Non mais c'était y a longtemps ça ! Dit-il avec un signe de main.

-Le mois dernier vous appelez ça longtemps vous ?

-A l'échelle des affaires.

-Je vais peut-être partir... " Murmure Uinda.

Merlin reporte son regard sur la jeune fille. Il lui sourit gentiment et lui fait signe de venir au milieu de la pièce.

"Montrez-moi."

Uinda concentre son regard sur une des fioles de Merlin et la fait voler au travers de la pièce. Merlin opine du chef avant de dire :

"Je connais quelqu'un qui a la bonne méthode pour vos prédispositions."

Après plusieurs jours de voyage il arrivent en Calédonie. Uinda tremble de froid. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pays ? Et ce climat? Ils arrivent devant une maison. Merlin frappe trois fois à la porte. Un petit homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs que le druide lui présente comme étant Elias de Kelliwic'h, le grand enchanteur du nord apparaît dans l'embrasure. Il jette un regard à Merlin, lui faisant signe de parler. Merlin bégaye, Elias soupire.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-J'aimerai que vous formiez cette jeune femme.

-Uinda. Fait-elle en tendant la main

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que-

-Je peux payer."

Elle prend sa bourse dans la main et la lui tend. Il la soupèse et lui fait signe de rentrer à l'intérieur. Sa formation avec Elias est enrichissante, elle travaille tous les jours, une dizaine d'heures par jour, elle découvre de nouvelles formes de magie. Elle se découvre particulièrement douée dans la confection de potions de guérison. Elias est un bon professeur. Il peut être facilement agaçant mais il est très compétent. Ils finissent par s'apprécier, au point même qu'Elias finit par oublier de lui demander de payer. Elle prépare une potion sous son œil attentif, un antidote, elle attrape une petite fiole mauve quand soudain la main d'Elias l'arrête.

"Le concentré de bave de dragon c'est après les griffes de loup."

Uinda soupire. Pas possible pour elle de retenir ça.

_De temps en temps, par maladresse, elle se coupe avec des ustensiles._

* * *

Elle travaille sur une potion de polymorphie quand Elias revient. Il a l'air épuisé mais un étrange sourire est plaqué sur ses lèvres.

"On part en Perse. Annonce-t-il.

-Comment ça on ?

-Vous et moi.

-Quand ? Demande-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Maintenant. J'ai à faire là-bas. Faîtes vos bagages."

Elle retrouve Venec sur le bateau. Elle sourit au pirate qui lui donne une tape sur l'épaule. Le voyage est terriblement long, Uinda s'ennuie ferme, Elias l'entraîne un peu à la manipulation des éléments mais rien de bien palpitant. Elle n'aime pas le bateau. La première fois qu'elle l'a pris c'était pour quitter à jamais la ville dans laquelle elle a grandi et maintenant elle le prend pour s'éloigner de la nouvelle maison qu'elle a trouvé. Elle pense à Antonius, à Rohan et à Marcus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire? Sont-ils toujours à Rome? Sont-ils même toujours en vie? Quand ils débarque son sourire revient. Il fait chaud. Pas comme en Bretagne. Le soleil caresse doucement sa peau. Il n'y a rien de plus agréable. Elle et Elias sont menés dans une vaste demeure qui ressemble à un palais.

"Soyez les bienvenus."

L'homme qui les accueille est grand, assez beau, bruns au yeux marrons et au teint hâlé, la femme, à ses côté est assez belle elle aussi, de jolis yeux noisettes, des cheveux bruns bouclés, le teint cuivré et un sourire parfaitement aimable. Les deux portent des couronnes en or assorties. L'homme se lève et tend les bras vers eux en signe d'amitié.

"Je suis Arbate, le gouverneur de la province, voici mon épouse Atalide et sa sœur la princesse Roxane."

Uinda n'écoute plus un mot de ce qu'il dit après ça. Ses yeux sont fixés sur la princesse Roxane. Elle est magnifique. Sa chevelure sombre ondule élégamment et tombe en cascade sur ses épaules, sa peau cuivrée brille avec des reflets de d'or, ses yeux bruns sont tachetés de centaines de petites pépites orangées. Elle est vêtue de couleurs chatoyantes qui font encore plus ressortir ces petites tâches dans ses yeux. Ses bijoux d'or font également ressortir toutes les nuances de ses yeux et de sa peau. Uinda lui sourit effrontément et elle lui répond par le même sourire. Elle entend vaguement Elias remercier le couple et lui demander de la suivre. Elle se retrouve dans sa chambre sans savoir comment, la porte s'ouvre doucement et la princesse Roxane entre dans la pièce. Elle a le regard aguicheur et les yeux pétillants.

"Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Répond Uinda avec cette même taquinerie.

-Tu me regardais tout à l'heure.

-Comment aurais-je pu détourner mon regard de ça ?"

La princesse lui sourit. Elle s'approche de Uinda. La magicienne la regarde. Elle est vraiment jolie et ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas pris de plaisir. Sa main se pose sur la hanche de la princesse et elle l'attire contre elle.

"Tu ?"

Uinda embrasse la princesse. Oui. Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pris le temps de se faire plaisir. Roxane embrasse très bien. D'un point de vue technique c'est mieux qu'avec Aemilia mais... Au contact de sa bouche elle ne frémit pas comme elle frémissait à Rome. La bouche de Uinda est posée contre la gorge de Roxane. Elle descend lentement ses baisers, laissant une trainée brûlante sur le cou et les épaules de sa future amante. Sans savoir comment leurs vêtements se retrouvent au sol. Leurs peaux nues entrent en contact, leur sueur froide, leurs chairs brûlantes se mélangent. Le mélange des deux sensations les fait légèrement haleter contre la bouche de l'une et de l'autre. Elles descendent leur mains pour atteindre cet endroit merveilleux où les doigts et la langue peuvent faire tant de miracles. Quelques instant passent, elles ne sont que corps, lèvres, souffles hachés, gémissements légers, rires, appels plaintifs et draps froissés. Elles s'effondrent, l'une à côté de l'autre.

"Depuis combien de temps tu n'avais pas...

-Trop longtemps."

Roxane se met à rire. Uinda l'embrasse encore. Oui. Ça c'est un vrai baiser.

"Qu'est-ce que- S'étonne la sœur de Roxanne en entrant dans la pièce, alerté pas les bruits et les gémissements .

-Bonjour." Répond Uinda.

Atalide sort immédiatement de la chambre, les deux jeunes femmes se regardent et éclatent de rire avant de se relancer dans une débauche de caresses. Tous les jours Uinda s'entraine à la magie sous l’œil vigilant d'Elias, le gouverneur Arbate assiste souvent à leurs séances de travail. Il semble toujours intéressé, fasciné presque par les mouvements et la compétence des deux étrangers.

"Vous accepteriez de travailler pour moi ? Demande le dirigeant alors qu'elle travaille ses potions.

-Ça dépend..." Dit-elle suspicieuse. "C'est quoi le boulot ?

-Assassinat."

Uinda lève les yeux de sa potion. Son visage et livide, non, elle a encore un semblant de morale. Elle secoue la tête.

"Désolée c'est non."

Arbate sourit.

"Nous en reparlerons."

Les mois passent. Uinda s'entraîne tous les jours à la magie. Elle couche avec Roxane parfois, de temps en temps Arbate lui repropose de travailler pour lui. Elle refuse à chaque fois. Un jour, alors qu'elle passe le pas de la porte du laboratoire d'Elias elle pousse un cri de stupeur. Devant elle se tiennent deux hommes. Deux hommes qu'elle connaît bien.

"Antonius, Marcus ? Qu'est-ce que ?

-Ils travaillent pour moi." Dit simplement Arbate

Les deux hommes en tiennent un troisième. Uinda se met à trembler, ce visage, cette alliance en argent c'est-

"Vous."

Crache-t-elle Publius Aemilius Maximus se tient devant elle. L'homme qui l'a- Et ce sont ses amis qui l'ont attrapé.

"Un de ces chevaliers romains qui oppresse ma province."

Arbate prend son visage entre ses doigts. Uinda bouillonne de colère.

"Vous, je vais vous- "

Elle s'approche de lui, prête à le tuer mais le seigneur perse l'arrête. Il lui tend un poignard.

"Si vous acceptez de travailler pour moi."

Elle fixe le poignard que lui temps l'administrateur. Elle l'attrape, le fait tourner entre ses doigts et l'enfonce jusqu'à la garde dans le cœur du chevalier romain. Elle essuie son sang sur sa robe et redonne le poignard à Arbate.

"C'est d'accord."

Pour symboliser son entrée dans le groupe d'assassin Atalide est occupée à lui dessiner sur le bras un motif compliqué. Sur le bras gauche, "sur celui qui assassine et qui tient le poignard c'est mieux" déclare l'administrateur en riant. Uinda soupire.

"Ne bouge pas."

La peinture fusionne avec son bras, comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de sa chaire.

"Ça ne partira pas."

Elle observe son bras c'est assez joli. Une petite voix retentit.

"Madame ?"

Elle se tourne pour découvrir une charmante esclave aux yeux d'un bleu semblable au ciel et aux cheveux bruns sombres. La vue de la femme la fait immédiatement sourire sans savoir pourquoi. La jeune femme à l'air choqué en la voyant.

"Qui es-tu ?

-Atossa, Madame. Je suis envoyée pour vous servir.

-Merci Atossa mais je n'ai pas besoin de servante."

La jeune femme doit être un peu plus âgée qu'elle. Elle la regarde, ses yeux bleus sont teintés de curiosité, il lui semble connaître cette femme, c'est presque terrifiant. Elle avance timidement vers elle et lui demande :

"Madame ?

-Oui ?

-Pardonnez mon impertinence mais connaissez-vous une Asaphe ? Vous lui ressemblez ?

-Qui est-ce ? Demande Uinda

-Ma mère nous avons été séparées au marché d'esclaves il y a dix-neuf ans.

-Ma mère s'appelait Asaphe d'après ce que l'on m'a dit. Je ne l'ai jamais connue..."

Son regard se perd dans le vide, leurs mains se rencontrent, elles frémissent au contact, la chose est étrange, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Atossa tremble, Uinda sourit.

"Vous lui ressemblez tant."

Elle lui sourit encore. Elle et Atossa se parlent tous les jours d'égale à égale, elles apprennent à se découvrir. Elle redécouvre Marcus et Antonius, tant de choses se sont passée depuis sont départ. Elle continue à apprendre auprès d'Elias. Elle assassine aussi maintenant pour Arbate, avec eux ou seul. Elle entre dans la salle du trône pour présenter à Arbate ses derniers résultats. Antonius l'a devancé. Il pleure. A ses pieds se trouve le cadavre de Marcus. Uinda se précipite vers son ami. Antonius hurle sur le souverain.

"Vous l'avez envoyé à la mort !

-Antonius."

Le jeune homme saisit son poignard et l'enfonce jusqu'au pommeau dans la gorge du seigneur Perse. Uinda se retient de hurler. Elias l'attrape par les épaules et la tire hors de la pièce.

"Je résigne mon contrat." Crache Antonius.

Elias saisit la main de Uinda et l'emmène vers le port. Il se renseigne le plus vite possible sur le prochain navire à destination de la Bretagne. Uinda toujours en état de choc ne réagit pas. Elias la fait monter dans le bateau.

"Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir.

-Roxane... Atossa. Réalise-t-elle soudainement.

-Pas le temps. Nous allons être accusés de meurtre."

_Son nouveau métier lui offrira bien des cicatrices._

* * *

Elle se tient accroupie dans les bosquet, sa capuche dissimulant son visage. Elle entretient une activité d'assassin depuis quelques mois en Bretagne. Son contrat dit clairement ce qu'elle a à faire. Tuer le roi, le roi Loth d'Orcanie. Elle a passé des semaines à étudier sa routine et à l'observer de loin. Elle sait qu'il passe souvent seul ici pour se promener, elle se tient prête. Elle entend des pas. Elle dégaine un de ses poignards et se jette sur l'arrivant. L'homme tombe à terre avec un cri de terreur. Elle s'apprête à le tuer, sauf qu'il n'est pas le roi Loth et qu'il n'est pas seul. Un autre arrive par derrière, lui arrache son poignard et l'immobilise. Elle arrive à faire apparaitre du feu dans sa main mais il a tôt fait de s'en rendre compte et de l'empêcher de le refaire.

"Sire !" Appelle l'homme qui la retient.

Les mains de l'homme la tiennent fermement. Elles sont étrangement douces. Uinda essaye de se débattre mais il est bien trop fort physiquement. Un troisième homme arrive. Cette fois, c'est le roi Loth.

"On voulait vous assassiner!" Dit le seigneur Dagonet en poussant un petit cri paniqué.

Loth s'approche un peu plus. Il fait signe à Dagonet et dit :

"Retirez-lui sa capuche."

Le visage de Uinda est révélé. Ses cheveux blancs ont été ébouriffés dans la lutte, son nez et ses lèvres frémissent de colère et ses yeux violets sont fatigués.

"Qu'est-ce que ? Dit l'homme qui la retient.

-Un assassin. Rien de plus. Rit Loth en s'approchant.

-Ne m'approchez pas."

Elle lui crache au visage. Loth essuie le crachat d'un air dédaigneux et ordonne à l'homme dont elle n'a toujours pas vu le visage :

"Ramenez-là au château et cuisinez-la un peu. Qu'on comprenne ce que l'on me veut."

Il s'en va, suivit du seigneur Dagonet. Le troisième homme la prend par le bras et la guide au travers de la forêt jusqu'au château. Elle ne peut toujours pas voir son visage. A l'intérieur, il pousse la porte d'une pièce et les enferme tous les deux.

"Lâchez-moi."

Il obéit étonnement rapidement. Il ne résiste pas. L'homme la force à s’asseoir et elle peut enfin voir son visage. Des yeux et des cheveux bruns, une barbe de trois jours mal rasée, des poches sous les yeux, grand, plutôt fin. Il s'assoit en face d'elle.

"Qui êtes vous ?" Il n'y a pas d'animosité dans sa voix, plutôt de la curiosité.

Elle lui sourit mais ne répond pas.

"Quel est votre nom ? Reprend-il

-Uinda et vous ?

-Galessin, duc d'Orcanie."

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus, elle s'est relevé et lui a collé un couteau sous la gorge et un autre contre son entrejambe.

"Et donc duc, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous."

Galessin sourit. Il envoie valser d'un geste fluide les deux couteaux. Uinda tressaille, un poignard appuie contre son ventre et un autre contre sa poitrine.

"Madame, la question est plutôt qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous."

Uinda tremble. Elle s'éloigne et se rassoit.

"Allez-y, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-Rien. "

Ses pupilles s'agrandissent sous le choc.

"Pardon ?"

L'homme lui tend un gobelet rempli de vin. Elle le prend non sans lui jeter un regard en biais. Il est pas mal, ce duc.

"Vous vouliez tuer le roi Loth ? Demande-t-il.

-Mon employeur voulait.

-Et vous ?

-Non. Pas vraiment.

-Vous savez que vous allez vous faire exécuter pour ça si vous ne trouvez pas une solution très vite?

-Ça me paraît évident."

Il acquiesce. Ils restent silencieux longtemps jusqu'à ce que Uinda en aie marre et dise :

"Relâchez moi, c'est une solution.

-Ou ?"

Elle s'apprête à sortir de nouveau son poignard mais elle n'en a plus. L'homme est pris d'un petit rire.

"Et si je vous engageais ?

-Pourquoi?

-Vous êtes magicienne et le mien et mort.

-Vous avez pas les moyens.

-Croyez-moi. Je les ai."

Il a un sourire insolent et ça l'énerve.

"Je peux réfléchir ?

-Et bah-

-Seigneur Galessin ?"

Un tout petit garçon qui doit avoir tout au plus huit ans entre dans la pièce. Le regard et le ton du duc change du tout au tout, il se lève et rejoint le petit garçon, il lui frotte affectueusement la tête avant de lui demander :

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là Gauvain?

-Me suis perdu."

Le duc lui sourit et le prend dans ses bras pour l'installer sur ses genoux. Uinda se retient de sourire. Elle a le choix. Mourir pendue ou bosser pour ce type. Visiblement ça pourrait être pire, pense-t-elle alors qu'il sourit et enlace le petit prince. Elle claque de la langue pour demander son attention et dit :

"C'est d'accord."

_Une petite marque rouge orne sa poitrine depuis ce jour._

* * *

Uinda marche dans les couloirs du château du duc d'Orcanie. Ils ne s'entendent pas encore vraiment bien mais elle ne le déteste pas non plus. Elle l'apprécie disons, enfin, elle l'apprécie par moment, quand il se montre sous son vrai visage, quand il ne joue à l'homme insensible, froid et calculateur. C'est un mauvais menteur ce chevalier. Elle le cherche depuis vingt minutes seulement et elle en a déjà marre. Elle pousse une porte au hasard et tombe sur Galessin le visage enfouit dans les mains en train de pleurer.

"Duc? »

Galessin redresse immédiatement la tête et tente de cacher ses larmes.

« Vous chialez ?

-Fermez-là. »

Elle s'approche de l'homme et s'assoit à ses côtés, c'est dans ces moments là qu'elle l'aime bien. Elle lui demande gentiment :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il ne lui répond pas, ça par contre ça l'énerve

« C'est Gauvain ? Reprend-elle.

-Il va mourir. »

Son visage devient livide. Quoi? Non. Non pas le petit prince, ce n'est pas possible. Elle regarde le duc. Ses yeux tristes ne font que lui confirmer ses paroles. Elle parvient à articuler un petit :

« Vous êtes sûr ?

-Les druides le sont... »

La détresse du duc lui brise le cœur. Elle ne peut pas le laisser ainsi, ce serait criminel, elle réfléchit le plus vite possible, cherchant une solution à la détresse du chevalier. Ses yeux s'illuminent. Elle lui tend la main. Intrigué Galessin la prend.

"Emmenez-moi chez le roi Loth."

Quand ils arrivent au château ils sont introduits malgré les réticences du couple royal dans le salle du trône. Uinda s'avance ver la reine Anna et dit :

"Laissez-moi le voir. Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour l'aider."

Galessin tremble derrière elle. Loth tranche d'un ton sec :

"Non vous ne l'examinerez pas. Je ne veux pas vous voir ici ! Vous avez déjà essayé de me tuer. Je ne vous fait pas confiance. Laissez mon fils mourir dignement.

-Sire, je veux le soigner, pas le tuer. Insiste-t-elle

-Non. Vous avez l'interdiction la plus complète de vous approcher de lui."

Galessin la voix pleine de larmes murmure :

"Vous laissez votre fils mourir. Uinda pourrait le soigner, elle a été formée. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser agoniser ainsi !

-Vitae dominus est.

-Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'un chien." Crache Uinda. "Et encore, le chien est plus digne que vous. Vous êtes un horrible, misérable monstre sans cœur. Vous seriez prêt à laisser votre fils crever plutôt que de me laisser l'examiner. Votre femme ne vous laissera pas la retoucher de si tôt et je la comprends. Qui voudrait de ça? Vous n'aurez peut-être jamais un autre enfant et vous laissez le plus gentil des petits princes du royaume mourir sans tenter l'impossible pour lui comme devrait le faire chaque père. Vous êtes abject, méprisable. Vous sacrifiez le destin de votre royaume et vous sacrifiez un enfant. Vous me dégoûtez. Votre duc là, que vous traitez comme un chien, un bâtard, il a fait plus d'efforts que vous pour sauver un gosse qui n'est même pas le sien. Parce qu'il l'aime, parce qu'il s'occupe de lui. Parce que votre fils l'aime aussi. Et vous... Vous ne faîtes rien. C'est pathétique. Vous êtes pathétique. Vous êtes un roi incompétent et père pitoyable. Laissez moi l'examiner pour sauver le peu qui reste de votre prestance."

Loth fulmine de rage.

"Vous serez pendue pour ça.

-Essayez toujours.

-Uinda ! S'écrie Galessin

-Gardes ! Appelle Loth

-Non. Laissez-la le voir." Anna est sortie de son silence.

Loth n'ose pas s'opposer. Elle et Galessin sont menés jusqu'à la chambre du prince. Uinda prend sa température, son pouls, fait tous les examens. Galessin tourne en rond dans la chambre, à chaque gémissement émis par le prince il se précipite à ses côtés, lui prend la main, l'embrasse. Uinda lui fait boire un tranquillisant, il sombre dans l'inconscience. Galessin ne pleure pas mais murmure à l'oreille de son prince :

"Gauvain. Gauvain. Tout va bien se passer."

La main de l'enchanteresse se pose sur son épaule, une prise ferme et rassurante.

"Tout va bien se passer duc. Sortez, s'il-vous-plaît. Je vous préviens au moindre changement."

Il ne lui dit rien mais elle sait qu'il la remercie. Quelques heures plus tard elle ressort de la chambre. Le duc et le couple royal se tiennent devant la porte. Elle leur sourit et dit :

"Il est sorti d'affaire."

Le roi et la reine se regardent. Loth crache avant de rentrer dans la pièce :

"Vous ne serez pas pendue."

Uinda sourit satisfaite. La reine lui offre un vague signe de tête. Galessin ne dit toujours rien.

"Duc ?"

Il la prend impulsivement dans ses bras. Elle lui tapote maladroitement le dos mais finit par se laisser aller dans son étreinte. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien.

"Merci Uinda. Merci pour tout."

Elle le serre contre lui. Elle sourit. Elle l'aime bien ce duc.

"C'est rien Galessin, c'est rien."

_Dans ses bras, elle ne sent plus ses cicatrices._

* * *

Comme à son habitude Galessin entre dans son laboratoire sans prévenir. Il a délaissé son habituelle tunique bleue contre son armure. Ça lui va bien songe-t-elle. Le duc d'Orcanie tient le pommeau de son épée. Il s'approche d'elle et lui demande :

« Uinda? J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Pourquoi ?

-Une bataille." Dit-il d'un ton grave." Contre les romains." Elle tressaille en entendant parler de sa patrie. "On a besoin d'un enchanteur de plus. Tu veux bien ?

-Laisse moi prendre deux-trois trucs et je viens."

La bataille est terrible, elle doit constamment soigner les soldats. Ses ressources s'épuisent vite. Les romains sont de féroces adversaires, en tout cas c'est ce que marmonne le seigneur Léodagan quand il amène le prince de Gaunes dans sa tente. Merlin vient la rejoindre et lui propose d'inverser les postes. Elle accepte sans réfléchir, elle ne supporte plus l'odeur de mort et de sang dans la tente. A l'instant même où elle sort elle voit un jeune homme se prendre un coup d'épée dans la nuque. Un romain. Un romain aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux blonds, à la voix douce...

"Antonius !" Elle hurle son nom.

Elle court sur le champ de bataille, esquivant du mieux qu'elle peut les coups des alliés et des ennemis. Antonius gît aux pieds d'un arbre, le cou tranché, la peau brûlée. Elle arrive à son niveau haletante. Ses yeux bleus sont vides. Elles pose sa main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de hurler. Il est déjà presque mort. Elle prend son visage entre ses mains cherchant à capter son regard mais elle ne le trouve pas. Elle s'assoit à même le sol en serrant le corps de son ami comme on sert le corps d'un enfant.

"Antonius, Antonius, Antonius." Elle sanglote.

Elle sent la vie de son ami qui quitte son corps. Elle le serre un peu plus contre elle répétant sa litanie. La seule chose qu'elle arrive à articuler c'est son prénom. Antonius. Le mot coule sur sa langue, elle s'étouffe avec, elle hoquette, elle tremble, elle pleure, elle berce son corps contre elle. Elle le supplie de lui parler, de lui dire que tout va bien mais il ne répond pas. Il ne pourra plus jamais lui répondre maintenant. Il est mort. Elle ne réalise pas. Elle continue de l’appeler comme si elle pouvait le ramener à la vie avec ses prières. Soudain, elle a mal, elle crie. C'est son flanc. Elle baisse les yeux. Une flèche est plantée dans ses chairs. Elle le regarde sans comprendre. Elle joue avec le bout machinalement avant de reporter son attention sur Antonius qui dort éternellement entre ses bras. Tout disparaît et elle se met à pleurer en serrant le cadavre contre son cœur.

"Uinda ? Uinda ?" Une voix qu'elle connaît la sort de sa transe.

Le cadavre d'Antonius est toujours entre ses bras. Son poids est insoutenable, il est raide, froid sans vie, lourd mais elle ne peut pas le lâcher. Une main se pose sur son épaule. Ses yeux rencontrent un regard bleu inquiet. L'homme regarde son flanc droit. Uinda baisse le regard. Merde. Sa robe blanche est devenue rouge. La flèche est encore plantée dans ses chairs. Elle ne la sent pas. Elle ne sent plus rien sauf le poids du cadavre de son ami dans ses bras. L'homme se penche pour observer la blessure

"Elias." murmure-t-elle.

Elle s'évanouit. Quand elle se réveille, elle est dans sa chambre en Orcanie. Elle a un pansement sur le flanc. Galessin est à ses côté, la tête penchée vers ses genoux. Elle ne peut pas voir son visage mais elle l'entend renifler. Elle se redresse et appelle d'une voix rauque :

"Galessin ?"

Le duc d'Orcanie lève le regard vers elle, il a les yeux humides et les joues brillantes. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrent il pousse un soupir de soulagement et se jette dans les bras de la magicienne. Des larmes coulent de nouveau de ses yeux. Uinda veut rire mais elle est touché par l'affection de son ami. Galessin marmonne contre elle. Ça ressemble vaguement à un "Tain la vache tu m'as fait peur.". Elle lui frotte affectueusement la tête. Il se dégage de son étreinte. Les larmes coulent toujours sur son visage mais il plante ses iris sombre dans les siennes et lui ordonne :

"Tu ne me refais plus jamais une frayeur comme ça.

-Chiale pas, ça va t'enlaidir."

Galessin ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_La flèche a créé une toute petite cicatrice rouge sur son flanc droit._

* * *

Il replace une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Elle a pleuré en parlant mais maintenant elle ne fait plus que sourire. Elle le regarde, ses yeux brillent, elle l'aime, il l'aime. Il embrasse ses joues, elles ont un goût salé à cause de ses larmes mais ils s'en fiche. Elle a l'air d'être mieux. Elle ne tremble plus, elle s'est adoucie, elle se laisse aller dans ses bras.

"Tu te sens mieux ? »

Elle caresse paresseusement son visage. Une de ses boucles brunes lui tombe dans les yeux, elle la replace délicatement avec les autres. Elle pose brièvement ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser tendre et chaste et elle murmure contre sa bouche :

"Merci.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonne le duc.

-Pour ça. Pour- "

Ses lèvres sont contre les siennes. Il l'embrasse passionnément. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui répond tendrement, amoureusement, il la serre un peu plus fort contre lui. Aucun d'eux ne veut stopper le baiser. Leurs lèvres se sentent si bien les unes contre les autres. Malheureusement le chevalier finit par rompre la liaison de leurs bouches. Il plonge ses yeux sombres dans les siens et dit, comme une promesse, comme un serment rempli d'amour et de tendresse :

"Je t'aime. Ne me remercie pas. Je veux faire ça. Pour toi. Pour nous."

Les yeux d'Uinda brillent pas à cause des larmes cette fois. A cause de la joie. Elle essaye de cacher son teint rougi par l'émotion mais Galessin passe son bras autour de ses épaules et chuchote à son oreille :

"Viens-là..."

Elle se blottit contre lui. Son torse nu est toujours aussi chaud, ses bras sont toujours aussi protecteurs. Elle se sent définitivement bien dans son étreinte. Il sourit. Elle aime le voir sourire, avec elle à ses côtés peut-être qu'il sourira plus, maintenant. Elle l'entend qui lui déclare :

"Je vais t'aider."

Il est là contre elle. Oui, il va l'aider. Elle en est sûre maintenant. Ses mains viennent entourer ses poignets.

"On les fera disparaître, ensemble, je te le promets. "

Ses doigts caresse ses cicatrices. Il est terriblement doux, elle en frémit. Elle s'éloigne un peu de lui, le force à s'allonger sur le dos, sous les couvertures et vient s'allonger sur son ventre. Elle pose son oreille contre sa cage thoracique et écoute son cœur battre. Elle redresse le visage, lui sourit encore et, en s'approchant de ses lèvres pour lui donner un nouveau baiser, murmure à son tour :

"Je t'aime."


End file.
